Inseparable An Edward and Bella Story
by LiveLifeFreely16261
Summary: The Swan's and Cullen's move to Forks on the same day, something is fishy and eventually Bella finds out for the strange coincidence. They all become best friends and go through good times and bad. Their summer vacation has just begun! Is better than it sounds. Please read and enjoy. Please review, but nothing nasty. Thank you for your continued support!


**Inseparable. An Edward and Bella Story. **

**Chapter 1 - Constant clouds and rain.**

**BPOV. (Age 14)**

Today my Mother, Renee, and I moved back to Forks. It's quite a small town, with a constant cover of clouds and rain. I don't know what possibly made Renee want to move here, but I suspect it's because of my late Father, Charlie.

Here, I would be an outcast, we just moved from Phoenix, Arizona. Most likely I'd be expected to be tan, blonde, tall and beautiful. But I'm just a plain Jane, pale skin, brown, waist length hair and plain boring brown eyes. Nothing special, that's for sure.

Also, everybody here has known each other since birth basically, and so have their parents and grandparents. In Phoenix I knew nobody, I was always up in the library with my nose in a book.

"Bella, can you please get my phone out of my bag? It has the address of the house in it." I dug through her messy handbag and found it in the side pocket. I handed it to her quickly as she muttered a quiet thank you.

"So what's the address?" I asked curiously, as she put the phone back in her bag.

"It's a surprise." Renee giggled, she never giggles. Maybe there's some mystery man I don't know about? I hope not.

We drove through town in our Nissan 350z, of course we got a lot of stares. I mean, who in Fork's can afford a Nissan 350z?!

We headed towards the edge of Forks before we made a sharp, left turn into the wet, green forest. We made our way along a long, dirt road and eventually the driveway came into sight, but no house.

We followed the drive way for about a kilometre and then the most spectacular house, more like mansion, came into view. I gasped in awe and shock.

"You like?" Renee said smirking, I nodded my head still staring.

The house is basically made of glass and is three stories, the garden out the front is perfectly pruned and healthy, covered in roses and daffodils. (A/N: Link will be on profile.) We pulled up and hopped out of the car.

"Let's go inside, it's raining." Renee stated, I rolled my eyes. 'It's Forks. What do you expect?' I thought cheekily.

"Wow, how did we afford this place?!" I wondered aloud, she shrugged and opened the door. The place was already furnished, so this is why we didn't bring anything but valuables. We hung out coats on the stand next to the door and slipped our shoes off to avoid getting mud everywhere.

"You can go have a look around, I need to make a call." Renee dismissed me. I walked down the long, tiled, hallway. As I made my way through the first floor was the lounge room, dining room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms with ensuite's and 1 other bathroom, laundry, study, garage and the backyard.

It was raining too hard by the time I finished the bottom floor, there's no point in getting drenched. I made my way up the long, marble staircase and explored the second floor. On the second floor was 5, very large bedrooms, 3 with ensuite's, 1 other bathroom and 3 linen closets.

Lastly is the third floor, I made my way up the second lot of stairs, a little out of breath. Lastly, on the third floor was another 2 bedrooms with ensuite's, a music room, a games room, the screening room and another bathroom. This house is truly spectacular, but way too big for 2 people.

I made my way back downstairs to find my Mother cooking turkey, vegetables, gravy and much more, something is definitely going on, and I'm not quite sure what. I am a little afraid to be honest.

"What did you think of the house Bells?" Renee asked cutting up some onions and giving me a small smile.

"It's fantastic, very big though. Which room is mine?" I asked, hopefully I get one with an ensuite.

"Umm, I'm not sure yet. You'll have to wait and see I guess." She said nonchalantly, that's a little strange, there are so many to pick from! Why does it matter?! Oh well, I'll just let the subject drop for a bit, she won't tell me anything anyway.

"It smells great in here, but there's only the 2 of us, I don't see why your making so much." I said respectively.

"Oh.. But you never know." She stated, she had that glint in her eye. Something is wrong. Renee gets more confusing everyday.

'Knock, knock, knock' Wow, that's strange, this place is basically in the middle of no where!

"Will you please answer the door honey? I'll be there in just a second!" Renee panicked quickly finished the carrots. I nodded and oped the door to find a beautiful family of 7.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen,You must be Bella right?" Esme said with a warm smile.

"Yes Mr's Cullen, it's nice to meet you, would you like to come in?" I said back politely with a bright grin. She nodded enthusiastically and entered. Then the rest of the gang followed.

I led them into the kitchen and Renee was just taking off her apron. As soon as she saw the Cullen's she burst into big smiles and squeals. Typical Renee, but I don't remember these people...

"Esme dear! It's been too long! How are you?" Renee gushed.

"I've been great thank you! How have you been? Have you told Bella yet? I haven't told the kids yet, but I'm so excited!" Esme said twice as fast as Renee if even possible.

"No, but I think we should discuss it over dinner. Which is nearly ready by the way." So while they were catching up I was just staring awkwardly at the children that looked to be around my age.

"Hey, I'm Alice, these are my adopted brothers and sisters. This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie!" Alice said pointing to each person, they all gave me a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you all, do any of you know what's going on?" I sakes, they all shook their heads no.

We all talked for a little bit and got to know each other, for some reason I cannot stop staring at Edward, he's got these bright, green eyes you could get lost in forever.

"So where do you guys live?" I wondered.

"We just moved from Illinois, Chicago. But we're moving into our new house tonight." Edward answered, I nodded, blushed and looked away. Trying to escape his penetrating gaze.

"Well, today I moved from Phoenix, Arizona." I stated quietly, they're eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be tan?" Rosalie mused, I shrugged. She let out a light chuckle and we discussed random topics for a while longer.

"DINNER IS ON THE TABLE!" Carlisle called, we all made our way towards the table and all sat down, everyone filled their plates with the delicious food and made casual chit chat for a bit. After a little while I saw my mum exchange a certain look with Carlisle and Esme.

"Okay everyone, pay attention. We have some important news to tell you. As you know it's a major coincidence that we've all moved to the same place on the same day, Carlisle, Renee and I all bought this house together to reduce the price and we thought it'd be a good chance to relive our high school years. Are you all okay with it?" Esme announced.

"Fine by me, it'd be nice to have some company." I said.

"I'll have a new sister! We need to do makeovers!" Alice announced.

"Sounds great! Now we'll be evened out." Rosalie smiled.

"Someone new to torment! Welcome to the family little sis." Emmett boomed, picking me up in a bear hug.

"Its cool." Jasper said quietly.

"Finally, I don't have to hang out with these two douche bags." Edward said playfully. I blushed and looked away.

"Well then! It's settled! We adults will clean up and you kids go choose your rooms and choose a colour for your room to be painted. The painters are coming tomorrow, so you'll all have to have one big sleepover in the games room." Carlisle ordered.

"Well, we should rule out the bedrooms on the bottom floor because our parents will want them." Rosalie suggested, we all agreed and made our way upstairs.

We all explored each room and made our decisions. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett want the first 4 on this floor and Edward and I want the 2 upstairs. We are both quiet people and with these 4 we can't assure we'll have the peace and quiet we desire.

"So there's only 1 spare room, what will we do with it?" I asked curiously

"How about... It's for books?" Jasper suggested, Edward and I agreed immediately since we're both such book nerds. Everyone else just went along with it and we all started bringing boxes of our clothes and belongings in.

**(A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter they'll be unpacking and getting to know each other. Then the big sleepover will begin! Nothing will happen for about a year in the story. I'm sorry it's not very well written, but I tried, please review what I could improve, but please be nice about it. If you have any suggestions for this story I will be sure to add them. Also if any of you want me to read your stories just comment them to me or private message me. Your support means a lot. Thank you everyone!)**


End file.
